


Incoming Transmission

by propika



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Televoid - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV Second Person, be nice, theres brutaljared if you squint, you know! its sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: The Void is a different plane of existence than our own. It traps a man called Ian, and along with him are people who share his face, memories, and personality. Ian and his many clones exist to carry out the will and experiments of the Void.You are one of these many Ians, Ian #433, and you're trapped along with the other hundreds of you.





	Incoming Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> this was for kerry aka rubybelladonna on tumblr, im wuv them

You know three things. Your name is Ian. And you like (at least you think it’s the only color you wear) purple. You also know that you exist in the Void.

* * *

You woke up recently. The last thing you seem to recall before going into the void is a blinding white light. Now you exist with a couch, a tv, and a red chair. The chair feels hard as a rock when you sit on it, but hey it’s the best you got.

You also can’t recall any of your memories up until the moment you woke up. The memories aren’t fuzzy, it feels like the memories aren’t even there to begin with. Maybe the Void fucks with your mind.

Our maybe because, the only thing you can even remember, you’re a clone of someone. Someone named Ian.

Was he in the void with you? Was he controlling this situation? These question plagued your nightmares and dreams.

* * *

 

You remember turning on a TV once, antenna pulled out all the way, and that’s when you saw it. You, but it wasn’t a reflection. It was you acting out scenes in front of an audience, you were watching some sort of TV show. That Ian talked about bikes and safety, and he seemed happy. Not as lonely as you were. You angrily put the antenna down.

You were jealous of that Ian. How come he got to be happy?

* * *

You realize that you haven’t done shit since you were dropped in here. You wake up, see if the other Ian is on, then sleep.

The process has bored you to almost death. You don’t think you can die, maybe. You don’t know how this crazy place works.

Speaking of, recently, your dreams have been weird.

They’re scenes of you. Well, Ian, before the void. He seemed to have a pretty mundane life, he played video games, watched TV, and hung out with his friends. One friend (you think his name starts with a J) was super close to you. J had flowy short brown hair which curled on the ends. He always wore blue, and seemed to sparkle around you. J most likely was Ian’s boyfriend you gather. He always wanted to know how you were doing, hung out with you at your apartment, and sometimes you two kissed.

It was nice. It kept you warm against the cold clutches of the void.

* * *

You’re lonely. The only thing that keeps you company in the dark abyss is a plant, a small red chair, and a TV that doesn’t even work correctly. The other Ian occasionally comes on, sometimes talking about walking, and babies? (you didn’t get it either)The other Ian seemed to be more active, getting gifts from the Void.

From watching him, you realize that you two are trapped. The Ian gets cut off by glitches, probably the Void. Yes, he looks happier and he has an audience to talk to, and but you can clearly see him pained to speak sometimes.

His room also has many cameras. You saw Cam 23 flash once in the latest episode. You don’t know if this Ian is under strict surveillance or that the Void is torturing the watchers by showing other Ian rooms.

You gathered that TV Ian has at least 4 cameras on him. Why so many, you wonder. What did this Ian do? Isn’t he the star of the void?

* * *

You hate the quiet. The only Ian that seems to get any attention was TV Ian. The stifling silence of the Void plus the addition of nothing ever showing up on TV, was making you go crazy.

You sometimes, if you slowed your breathing enough, you could hear others. Not the Ian you know, but other Ians who were going through what you are going through. It was faint,  but you heard yelling from the other parts of the Void.

Messages to no one. That phrase feels familiar to you, but you can’t place it.

* * *

 

A new episode was released. It felt wrong. Very very very wrong. This Ian was being kept happy. He had a band, and the Ian you know doesn’t have a band. He also was unsettling.

“Death could happen at any moment.”

A chill ran down your spine when you heard that. It was a sinister sounding voice. Like the Void was issuing a warning.

Something also bothered you about this Ian. It was the white background. A blinding white light. The same white that welcomed you when entered this hellscape. This Ian was sent by the Void, your Ian was hurt in someway.

Your Ian? Don’t be ridiculous. He’s an Ian and so are you. You collapse to the floor in defeat.

You hate this place, if only there was some way to leav-

Then, through your body a sharp pain shoots through you. Words flash quickly on the screen, then disappear. Unstable. You don’t know what it means. But the word flashes when you close your eyes now.

* * *

 

You start crying. You start sobbing. A nightmare came to you last night. J and you were arguing. You don’t know what it was about, the voices were too muffled to hear the exact words, but it ended with J closing the door on you. You woke up sobbing.

The warm feeling was gone. You were alone. The coldness settled in.

Pain shoots through your body, making you more stationary than ever. The only IAn that you connected with is dead.

You hate this. More pain shoots through you.

You never asked to be made, why do you have to suffer? You wince again, you’re becoming more unstable. It’s hard to stop through the tears.

* * *

Your name is Ian. You don’t have a number, because you are the original Ian. You feel blood dripping from your mouth and you head is throbbing.

You’re unstable. You want to escape. You tried to kill yourself and it didn’t work. This stupid place keeps you alive.

The TV is playing. Not a show, you think. They won’t be here if you’re like this. Speaking of, you probably won’t see your only friends ever again. Way to go Ian, you fucked that up.

The TV was playing footage from Cam 433. It was an Ian crying in front of his TV, he looked like he was in pain and crying. You feel bad for him. He doesn’t know what’s going on. And probably never will. More and more Ians are becoming are unstable. You hear the screams clearly every night.

You miss Jared, you want to say sorry to him.

You miss your friends, even if Jim was prick sometimes.

You miss your video games, you miss your computer, and you miss your fans.

You miss home most of all. Even if some aspects were crappy, you still want to be home.

But instead you’re here. In the Void. Suffering. Being cloned for shitty experiments that won’t do anything.

You know three things. Your name is Ian, your favorite color is purple, and you exist to suffer in this plane called the Void. You and all of your many clones.

**Author's Note:**

> drop televoid ian


End file.
